New Boy
by olli.franklin
Summary: Neville returns to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year. He gets re-sorted and finds himself spending more and more time with Luna...
1. Prologue

A/N: This fic is in no way any attempt at me trying to say that I own Harry Potter, I wish I did own the series, but I don't.

This fic is dedicated to my girlfriend :) xx

* * *

1st September 1998, Neville Longbottom sits against the wall that leads to Platform 9 ¾ awaiting the opening of the gates that will lead him back to complete his final year at Hogwarts. If only his seventh year hadn't been interrupted by the Battle of Hogwarts…

Across the platform he sees a figure walking along in a blue jumper and deep red skirt, her auburn her flowing behind her. He seems to recognise her but can't think of her name.

"Hello Neville Longbottom" she says in her soothing voice.

"Luna is that really you?" Neville stands, nearly falling over his suitcase. "What happened to your hair?"

"I tried to dye it ginger but it didn't really work"

"Well I like it! It suits you!"

Luna blushes. "Thank you Neville. So how have you been?"

"I've been great thanks. You?"

"Well Daddy and I spent the summer rebuilding our house and now I'm back here, so good I guess!" Luna smiles.

"Well I guess we're going to be in the same classes this year! Maybe even the same house, seeing as I'm a returning student apparently I get resorted!"

"Maybe you'll be in Ravenclaw with me!"

"I'd like that!" Neville looks down at his shoes, trying to avoid Luna's eyes. A soft hissing noise comes from the wall behind them. "Looks like it's time to get back to Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 1

Neville and Luna step through the wall to Platform 9 3/4 and take in the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express. Luna freezes momentarily, remembering the last time she was on the train and the horror it lead to. She looks over to Neville and smiles, he smiles back and then turns away quickly.

"So shall we put our cases on the train?" Neville asks, trying to avoid an awkward conversation. Luna nods and hands him her suitcase, their hands brush together for just a second and they both feel the spark. Neville pulls away quickly, putting Luna's case in the luggage carriage with his own. He jumps back on to the platform and stands with Luna. "So you want to share a compartment?"

"I'd like that" Smiles Luna again. They board the train and find an empty compartment together. Neville puts Trevor the frog down on the seat next to him and sits opposite Luna who pulls out two copies of the Quibbler, handing one to Neville. "Daddy let me write the latest copy of the paper! You're mentioned in it!"

"I'm in it?" Neville coughs, taking the copy out of Luna's hand. "Why am I in it?" He starts flicking through the pages, scanning for his name.

"Read it!"

Neville finds the article.

**_Going back to Hogwarts_**

_by Luna Lovegood_

_This week I shall be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and look forward to spending time with all the friends that I have missed there. Due to the destruction that ensued last summer Hogwarts will be completely new to me, just as I enter my seventh and final year, and I look forward to seeing all of the changes. Of course I must not forget the remnants of the victory over the Dark Lord, the tragedies that float across the sea of faces in the great hall, the missing faces, the traumatised faces and those who we will never forget but my grief will be lightened by the return of many friends both in my year and the year above. Hermione Granger is returning to complete her education along with my friend Ginny Weasly, girlfriend of Harry Potter, who moves up into the final year with me. I can't forget to mention Neville Longbottom, the boy who destroyed Nagini and contributed to the demise of Voldemort. I look forward to seeing him most._

Neville looks up at Luna who simply smiles at him. "I thought you might like it!"


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Switching to past tense

"You what?" Neville coughed. "You were looking forward to seeing me again?"

"Of course I was Neville. We're friends." Luna smiled at him.

"Yeah… friends" Neville sighed, putting the Quibbler down next to his hand luggage. '_Always in the friendzone' _he thought to himself. He pulled out a small box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and offered it to Luna.

"The chocolate mousse ones are my favourite. What's yours?"

"Umm…" Neville seemed to be forgetting how to speak around Luna. "The ummm… umm… Ice cream flavour ones."

"Oh those are nice." Luna took a green bean from the bag and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm… Apple!"

"Oh I like those ones!" Neville said, trying to avoid awkward silence. Unfortunately Neville being Neville the awkward silence came anyway. For a whole five minutes where they just sat and ate. Luckily just as Neville was about to fait from the awkwardness of the situation Hermione stepped into the compartment.

"I thought I'd find you two in this compartment, same one we sat in in our fifth year!"

"Oh Hi Hermione. " Neville piped up.

"Hello Hermione." Smiled Luna, sweetly "I see you're repeating your final year too, I think you and Neville must be the only ones repeating your final year!"

"Umm I think I saw Malfoy down the corridor! " Hermione stated, "He looked quite sexy actually, wearing a black suit!"

"Hermione?" Neville interrupted, "You're dating Ron!"

"For now!" Hermione laughed, lifting her carryon bag into the overhead luggage rack. Neville passed her the Quibbler, open on the page with Luna's article. "Ah I see your dad got the printing press fixed!"

"Yes he did Hermione. I think you'll like the article!" Luna piped up. Hermione began reading the article, a smile across her face. She looked up at the end.

"So you two are finally dating? I mean I knew Neville liked you Luna, but I wasn't sure whether you liked him back or not! But I guess you do and OH MY GOD! YOU TWO ARE MY NEW OTP! I write fanfic you know, about the Hunger Games, and you two are my new ship! This will be amazing!"

Luna and Neville just sat silently in the carriage.

"Oh crap, you're not dating are you?" Hermione stared. "Or are you? Or were you? Or have you discussed it? Have I touched a nerve?"

"Umm well I like Luna…" Neville said quietly, staring once again at his feet, studying the familiar pattern on his shoes.

"And I like Neville" Said Luna, looking over at him. He looked up and they caught each other's eyes, then looked away quickly.

"Well then, let's discuss things!" Hermione plonked down on the seat opposite Luna, pushing Neville so that he's also sat on the other seat.


End file.
